moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rokowania cz. 2
No więc.- powiedziała Strange, po czym rozstawiła na stole atlas, na którym widoczny był Kraj.- Zacznijmy od tego, że chcemy... - Żądamy!- zakrzyknęła Lobo, zginając ręce w geście Kozakiewicza. - Tak, żądamy żeby wojska Federacji wycofały się na odległość wystarczającą żeby nam nie zawadzać! Wśród przedstawicieli zpanowało niemałe poruszenie, jednak Przemek uciszył wszystkich skinieniem dłoni. - Panienko, mało to dyplomatyczne określenie.- powiedział Przemek, uśmiechając się najserdeczniej jak potrafił.- Może pani określić mniej więcej granice? Piratka przytaknęła, po czym skierowała swój wzrok na atlas. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich przewróciła stronę z mapą Kraju na mapę świata, a następnie Układu Słonecznego. Po chwili zastanowienia postanowiła przewrócić stronę jeszcze dalej, aż nie doszła do strony z gromadą Galaktyk. Wskazała palcem na sąsiednią Galaktykę "Andromedy". - O, gdzieś tutaj.- powiedziała piratka. Przemek wybuchł śmiechem. Był to niekontrolowany, nagły atak histerycznego śmiechu, którego II Przywódca Federacji nie mógł powstrzymać, mimo szczerych chęci. No bo jak trzeba być chorym na umyśle, by w środku przegrywanej wojny dyktować tak głupie warunki? Mógł rozkazać je teraz rozstrzelać, a potem to samo zrobić z resztą CreepyTown i HallenWest. Obracając się zobaczył, że wielu członków Federacji chciało to zrobić. W pierwszej kolejności najpewniej nie im, a jemu. - Dlaczego ich jeszcze słuchamy?!- zakrzyknął wysoki mężczyzna o długich, brązowych włosach. Był to Zick Hao, jeden z twórców Sił Powietrznych Federacji.- Przełknąłem fakt że to spotkanie w ogóle się odbyło, to że musimy stać twarzą w twarz z nie-ludźmi, ale to...To jest poniżej jakiejkolwiek krytyki! - Czyli jednak bitka?!- zakrzyknęła zachwycona LoboTaker po czym wyciągnęła swoją Kosę. Przemek westchnął jedynie ciężko, po czym pstryknął palcami. Zza olbrzymich drzwi które tym razem otworzyły się o wiele szybciej wybiegli gwardziści, wyposażeni w szare uniformy i ciężką broń maszynową. Szybko okrążyli gości z CreepyTown i wymierzyli w całą trójkę swoje lufy. Jeden fałszywy ruch, a dziewczyny zamienią się w ser szwajcarski. Na linii strzału znajdował się Przemek, co nieco uspokoiło Strange. - Nie strzelą!- zakrzyknęła.- Ich Dupek Alfa oberwie. - E tam, nawet im zbytnio nie zależy.- powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością Przemek.- Ten tutaj, Tardsihe, powiedział im już, że jeśli coś się stanie, karzę im nie zwracać uwagi na moje bezpieczeństwo. Poświadczyło to paru innych ważniaków, chociaż nie powiedziałem niczego takiego. Na chwilę na sali zapanowała cisza. Zarówno dziewczyny, jak i gwardziści i ważniejsi członkowie Federacji wbijali w Przemka wzrok zaskoczeni. Przemek uśmiechnął się lekko. Nikt nie wiedział o jego zdolnościach odczytywania, chociaż z tego co słyszał, Heinrich opowiadał Dzieciom co nieco o jego przygodach. - Tak, wiem o tym że jestem niemile widziany.- powiedział Przemek, nalewając sobie leżącej pod stołem wódki do kieliszka.- Wiem, że wielu chcę mnie widzieć na tamtym świecie. Nie dziwię się temu, w końcu po wielkim twórcy imperium przychodzi człowiek który, jak się wydaje, chce to imperium obalić. - Mój panie zapewniam, że sądziliśmy, że to twój osobisty rozkaz!- zakrzyknął jeden z gwardzistów nie przestając celować w dziewczyny. - Dobrze, dobrze.- powiedział Przemek po czym jednym chłystkiem wyzerował kieliszek.- Nie będę teraz tego dochodził, po prostu zrobię to co uważam za najlepsze dla Federacji. Wami... - w tym momencie chłopak wskazał na siedzących obok niego członków Federacji.- też zajmę się dopiero później. - Jak śmiesz, ty pi..- Tardsihe nie dokończył zdania. Przemek złapał go za głowę, po czym zabrał jego duszę dla siebie. Trwało to dosłownie sekundę i wyglądało jakby Przywódca zwyczajnie uspokajał nadzorcę wiezień, więc nikt nie zareagował zbyt impulsywnie. Jedynie Strange, jako Widząca, widziała moment w którym dusza Tardsihe'a opuściła jego ciało. Przemek zauważył to i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zapragnął dziewczyny jeszcze bardziej. - No dobrze, siadaj.- powiedział Przemek a pozbawione duszy ciało posłuchało i w ciszy usiadło. Momentalnie przeciwnicy Przemka jakby połknęli języki, żaden z nich nie wyrażał chęci żeby się odezwać.- No dobrze, kontynuujmy.- powiedział chłopak po czym skupił się ponownie na swoich gościach.- Niestety, nie mogę wziąć waszego żądania na poważnie. - Ja...ja...- Strange nie mogła się wysłowić, przez natarczywy sposób w jaki Przemek się na nią gapił.- Potrzebuję minutki. Przemek kiwnął głową i kazał gwardzistom opuścić broń, nie spuszczając wzroku ze Strange. Piratka, Lobo i związana i zakneblowana Nowa stały w kółku, mając nadzieje że członkowie Federacji ich nie słyszą. - On gwałci mnie wzrokiem.- szeptała Strange. - Daj spokój, nie da się gwałcić kogoś wzrokiem.- powiedziała Lobo, po czym podniosła głowę, spojrzała jak Przemek patrzył na Strange i znowu zwróciła się do Strange.- Jezus Maria on gwałci cię wzrokiem. - Wiem.- syknęła Strange.- Co robimy? - Wykorzystajmy to. No wiesz, uwiedziesz go i będzie nam łatwiej z nim gadać. Widać że mimo wszystko on tam rządzi. - Zakochany mężczyzna to martwy mężczyzna.- powiedziała Strange.- Ale to chyba po prostu napalenie. Z resztą, nie zrobię tego. - Musisz!- lekko podniosła głos LoboTaker.- Wiesz w jakim stanie jest Serek, Rico, cała reszta. Musisz go uwieźć. - Ech, no dobra.- powiedziała Strange.- Zrobię to. Przemek przeciągnął się w swoim siedzeniu, zastanawiając się czy nie pochłonąć duszy Tardsihe'a. No i nad tym, czy one wiedzą, że on wszystko słyszy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Mieszany Świat